Be True to Your Heart
by waterfall tears
Summary: Will Kurama and Hiei find the courage to be true to their own hearts when love beckons? And no, this is not a songfic. A little OOCness on Hiei's part. Pairing: HieixKurama, YusukexBotan, KeikoxOC
1. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Be True To Your Heart

**(A/N: None of my stories are ever revised. In my personal writing, revision is not in my vocabulary.)**

**Summary: Will Kurama and Hiei find the courage to be true to their own hearts when love beckons? And no, this is _not _a songfic. A little OOCness on Hiei's part.**

**Chapter 1: Hearts on Fire**

**Chapter 2: In the Heat of the Night**

**Chapter 3: Armageddon: the wrath of Hiei**

**Chapter4: A Kitsune's Love**

**Prologue: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

The air was ablaze with scorching heat. The room was filled with a suffocating thick black blanket of smoke. Yusuke Urameshi coughed hard, cracking his eyes open. The fire had roused him from his peaceful sleep and caused him to flee his house. There were shouts coming from neighboring houses. People all around him were in a panic. The young man hated being crowded and pushed people out of the way. He collapsed to the ground, coughing, trying to rid his lungs of the offensive smoke. Botan was nearby and she immediately rushed over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, checking him for any burns.

"I'm (cough cough) fine."

Her eyes dropped with worry. Yusuke stood up, gazing at the burning house in regret. How had the fire started?

They watched the house go up in flames, mesmerized by the swaying colors of red and yellow, sparks often spewing out at people like an angered fire demon spouting its hatred at innocent beings.

They stood in front of the burning house for hours. Many onlookers lost interest and trudged back home, not worried about what would happen after the flames died down.

Botan and Yusuke continued to look at the flaming structure, staring for what seemed like an eternity.

Long after the fire went out, when the Urameshi house had been reduced to nothing but ashes, Yusuke grabbed the only surviving object he could salvage from the fire: a picture of him and all his friends.

He clutched the frame to his chest, allowing the pure crystal tears to slide down his sooty cheeks. He picked up a handful of ashes, curling his fingers around it, and then letting it blow away in the wind.

"From ashes to ashes, dust to dust," he quoted quietly, a calming peace settling over his heart.

Botan gently pressed her lips to his.

"Yusuke, are you all right?" she asked a second time.

He turned his warm brown eyes to her sparkling magenta ones, smiling tenderly. He brought her into his strong arms.

"Yes, Botan. It's a new beginning for us."

She looked at him in surprise, then smiled as well.


	2. Hearts on Fire

Chapter 1: Hearts on Fire

Warnings: This story is yaoi and will contain some lemony content. If you are not comfortable with or do not like reading yaoi, DON'T READ THIS STORY. Ye have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho, and if I did Kurama and Hiei would be a couple.

A year after the fire, Yusuke had moved in with Kurama, who had generously offered to let him move in with him.

The young spirit detective had lived comfortably for a while, helping out around the house, buying his own clothes. He just hated having to do the dishes when Kuwabara came over. How much food that boy could shovel into his mouth was scary.

He still wondered where his friend had room to store all that food… on second thought, he'd rather not know.

On a mild Saturday in late July, Yusuke went out shopping with Botan, Yukina, and Keiko. He hadn't had any choice in the matter. When he'd started to object, the girls towered over him, eyes red, making him turn into a frightened chibi.

After that, he'd readily agreed.

He din't know why he was needed. Those crazy girls could carry their own bags. But he'd never voice his opinions aloud in fear for his life and possibly his manhood.

He stood in front of Kurama's house, waiting for the girls to arrive. He glanced irritably at his wristwatch, tapping his foot impatiently against the pavement.

They always used the excuse they were being "fashionably late". Heh. They were just being fashionably rude.

Honestly, ever since Yusuke had moved in with Kurama, those three girls had become inseparable. Literally, he'd had to use a crowbar to yank them apart more than once.

He smiled when he heard the familiar screech of tires coming down the street. As expected, he saw the red car speeding downhill and screeching to a halt in front of him.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all hopped out of the car, tackling Yusuke. This had happened many times before in the past year, but it still annoyed the hell of him. He loved them all, especially his girlfriend, Botan, but sometimes he just wanted to knock them all out.

When they let him up, just as quickly as they had tackled him, they had hauled him into the car and were headed to the mall.

"Um, Botan?"

No answer.

"Botan?"

Still no answer.

A high pitched squeal that could only be described as shrill came from his girlfriend's stall. He flung open the door, alarmed, thinking she had hurt herself somehow.

He stared at her, mouth hanging open. She squealed again. Botan stood there, in a hot pink leather top that stopped above her midriff, and tight black leather pants that revelead her curved ass and long shapely legs.

Yusuked gulped, looking her up and down. She turned to him and grinned widely.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around for him, then striking a pose.

The spirit detective just stared, nodding mechanically. Two other screams rang out, scaring the crap out of the startled young man.

Botan ran to open the other stalls, and Keiko and Yukina jumped out. They were all squealing about each other's outfits. The black haired boy came out of the stall and was efficiently shocked again.

Keiko was wearing a tight jean miniskirt that was barely mid-thigh, and a see through lacy black blouse with only three buttons, revealing a toned flat stomach and a small flower tattoo around her belly button. But Yukina's was the sexiest of all of them.

She was wearing a short short red skirt that had three ruffled layers at the hem, and red heels, with a white tank top that looked more like a bandana. It revealed a lot of skin, most of her back and sides. It tapered down into a triangle, which was the only thing that covered her stomach.

He was surprised he didn't have a triple nosebleed.

Before he could compliment them, he was hauled off to about five other stores. Finally at 2:00, they sat down for lunch at the food court.

It was there they spotted Hiei and Kurama. Hiei was coming from the left side, Kurama from the right.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke called.

They both looked up simultaneously, seeing each other.

"Hey big bro!" Yukina called.

He smiled at his younger sister. When he came closer and saw what she was wearing, he stopped smiling.

"Yukina!"

"Yes?"

"What in the hell are you wearing? You look like a tramp!"

A gasp from all three girls. Tears filled the light blue haired girl's eyes.

This should have been expected. They all knew how blunt Hiei could be, and sometimes his words were very harsh.

"Brother, I just wanted to look nice! Don't you remember?"

His eyes widened. That was right. Her boyfriend Kuwabara was coming back from America later today.

He still wondered why she'd fallen in love with that block head. Oh well. He was an admirable fighter and had proved himself worthy of his sister. He hadn't won the battle, but he had managed to get in a few good hits. That Hiei respected.

He bowed his head deeply.

"My sincerest apologies, Yuki-chan. I didn't think."

She still sniffled. He sighed and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"There. Happy now?"

She nodded.

"Hey, Hiei! What are you doing here anyway?"

At this question from Yusuke, Hiei blanked.

"Uh…oh, um yeah! I wanted to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

He said it in such a serious tone. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You're not in love with me, are you?"

Hieie's eye twitched.

"No. Are you in love with my sister? Because you keep staring at her breasts."

Yusuke blushed, sinking low into his chair. Yukina looked pissed, promptly covering her chest with her arms, and Botan looking about ready to kill him.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Run," Yukina and Botan said simultaneously.

The frightened young man blasted out of his seat, taking off while Botan and Yukina chased after him, screaming obscenities that caused customers to cover their children's ears.

Keiko, Kurama and Hieie stared blankly after the dust cloud the trio had created.

"Right," Keiko said.

She took out a black hair tie and put her short brown hair into a ponytail. She picked up her aquamarine purse and got up.

"I've gotta go. I'm meeting Aekaki in ten. Dewa matta!"

She pranced off to meet her friend at the other mall on the other side of the street. Aekaki Himanata was Keiko's girlfriend. They didn't know when she became a lesbian, or how. They just accepted it.

Hiei sat down, as did Kurama. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed which lasted for nearly twenty minutes. Both men must have had an extreme amount of patience. Hiei broke the silence.

"So, uh… why are you here?"

Cat-like emerald green eyes pierced fiery crimson ones. He blinked.

"What's with the animosity, Kurama? Did I do something wrong?"

The kitsune's eye's narrowed.

"Yes, Hiei. You did something very wrong."

The fire demon did not understand.

"You mean that comment to Yukina? I said I was sorry, and I meant it."

Green eyes stared cold and unflinching. This was so unlike Kurama. He was usually calm and collected. He rarely got upset. Had he done something to anger him?

"You _know _that's not what I meant."

"I assure you I don't know what you meant."

"Let me elaborate for you. Do you remember what happened a year ago?"

His eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you, Hiei. You purposely burned down Yusuke's house. Honestly, what possessed you to do that to our friend? You could have killed him!"

Hiei averted his eyes from the fox's. Kurama understood.

"That's what you wanted, didn't you? Why would you want to kill him?"

He told him a half truth.

"I-I didn't want to. My demon spirit took over and it forced me to do it."

The redheaded demon shook his head skeptically.

"Your demon spirit only takes control when something sets it off, like anger, hatred or jealousy. I know you don't hate him, and Yusuke hadn't even been near you that day, so he couldn't have angered you. So you were jealous of him? For what?"

Silence. Kurama arched one fine, elegant brow.

"Or whom?"

Red eyes snapped to mischievous green ones.

"Who did Yusuke date that made you envious of him?"

"He didn't date them."

"Then what did he do?"

"He kissed someone I… someone… someone I lusted after. Not loved."

"Well, that's a little low; burning someone's house down for that. Did he even know you desired them?"

Crimson eyes narrowed to slits.

"Who said anything about desire? Desire means to need someone, physically and emotionally. I just wanted sex to quench my lust. I figured my… feelings for them would disappear after that."

Kurama was sort of disappointed in Hiei.

How could he talk like that?

Did he even consider the other person's feelings?

"Who was this person you lusted after? "

Hiei was blunt, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't afraid to fight Kurama; he was afraid of what Kurama could and _would _do to him if he found out _he _was the one Hiei had lusted after, and _still _lusted after.

"I've already said too much. That's all you need to know. The person's beauty, power and grace could not be matched by any other I had mated with."

"Damnit, Hiei! I don't care how beautiful, powerful or graceful the person was! You almost killed Yusuke last year in that fire! Now teel me who it was!"

Hiei inhaled, then let out the air in a sharp exhale.

"It was you."

The fire demon did not flee. He sat there, waiting for the other demon's reaction. He waited thirty seconds, holding his breath. He let it out when he sensed Kurama was going to speak.

"Do you have_ any _idea how foolish that was?"

He didn't shout it. It was said extremely calm, which scared Hiei more than if he had shouted it at the top of his lungs. Demon hearts did not beat, or if they did they went at a staggeringly slow pace. His heartbeat, if he had one, started to speed up.

"Yusuke blamed himself for that fire. He thought it was punishment by the gods for kissing me when he was in love with Botan. He'd just wanted to make sure his feelings for her and women in general weren't false. And you screwed that up by trying to kill him. He still blames himself. I've tried to convince him it wasn't his fault. I covered for you. I never told ayone. He acts happy, but on the inside he's still secretly hiding the guilt. Have you ever noticed since that night, every time I enter the room, he averts his gaze, and won't even look at me?"

Hiei nodded. He hadn't thought anything of it. He'd just been glad the boy hadn't been looking at what was rightfully his.

One single tear gathered at the corner of the redhead's eye before it was blinked away.

"Yusuke isn't to blame. It's you… you did it because of your protective instincts, didn't you? Your instinct to claim what is rightfully yours? You didn't lust after me. The claiming instinct only takes over when you love the person. Do you love me, Hiei?"

"No. I only lust after you. As I said, your beauty, power and grace cannot be matched by any other I have mated with. That is all."

The impact of the slap left a giant pink hand print on the demon's face, and the sound could be heard for miles.

(A/N: I really am enjoying writing this story. Hopefully I'll be able to post three other chapters this week. Three and four aren't that long, and one and two are the longest. Read and review. Just for the sake of my own sanity, saying "Aw, that was so cute" is fine, but if you're gonna say that, at least add some constructive criticism along with it. Trying to improve my writing here! )


	3. In the Heat of the Night

**Chapter 2: In the Heat of the Night**

(A/N: This chapter is the lemon. Please be nice because it's my first lemon, and it probably sucked. But give me pointers on how to improve in.)

Disclaimer: ALL POWER AND GLORY AND ALL YU YU HAKASHO CHARACTERS BELONG TO MEEE!

"**Kurama!"**

**He got no response.**

"**Kurama! Wait!"**

**The kitsune jumped form tree to tree faster, trying to get away.**

"**Kurama, stop!"**

"**No."**

"**Kurama—look out!"**

**It was too late. In the second Kurama turned his head, he collided with a low hanging branch and was knocked out of the tree.**

**It had happened so fast, not even with Hiei's speed could he have prevented the kitsune from hitting the ground. Thirty feet was a long way down.**

**The fox had tried to stop himself from falling, but grabbed with his injured arm and heard a sickening crack before everything went black.**

**Hiei quickly ran over to the fallen demon, kneeling beside him. He looked over the unconscious fox's body and saw deep red blood near his arm, and a horrible gash on his forehead.**

**The branch must've been pretty big, and Kurama had been going at a great speed.**

"**Kurama?" he said tentatively.**

**The fox lay motionless. He felt his ribs. Some felt broken. What the hell? What kind of branch was that?**

**He looked up at the tree Kurama had fallen from, but he didn't see the branch. He looked around suspiciously. He didn't know of any enemies Kurama had.**

**He felt the fox demon's forehead.**

'_**What the…?' **_

**He was burning up, and starting to shake.**

**Okay. Obviously Kurama had at least one enemy. How could he get a fever from colliding with a branch?**

**He sniffed the unconscious demon. He smelled poison.**

**All of a sudden, his body started to shake violently. Hiei was alarmed.**

"**Kurama? What's wrong?"**

**Then as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped.**

**He felt Kurama's forehead again. It was still hot, too hot in fact. He felt the rest of his body. It was cold; ice cold.**

"**Kurama?" he said in alarm.**

**No response.**

**His body was too cold. Was it a cold fever or regular fever? Or both?**

**He laid his hands on Kurama's chest. He couldn't feel the rise and fall of his chest. He leaned his ear next to his friend's mouth. **

**He couldn't feel his breath.**

**The atmosphere became cold, and it started to snow. Okay! Now he knew someone was definitely screwing with him. It did _not_ snow in the middle of July. That was just an aberration.**

"**Come on, Kurama. Wake up."**

**He touched the redhead's cheek. He almost burned his fingers. His whole face was burning up, but his body was ice cold. In the last two minutes, the ground had already been covered with five inches of snow.**

**Someone really wanted Kurama dead.**

**Scooping the kitsune gently into his arms, he jumped form tree to tree, heading for Kurama's house. It was only a few blocks away.**

**He was surprised by how light the fox was. Hiei only weighed 85 pounds. And he was much smaller than Kurama. Kurama had to weigh much more than that.**

**So how could he carry him so easily?**

**A strong gust of wind came and caused Hiei to lose his balance.**

**His demon instincts made him drop Kurama, while he clung to the safety of the tree.**

**Kurama fell into the icy river that was not yet frozen.**

"**Kurama!" Hiei cried.**

**Not even contemplating how cold the river was, not realizing being a demon didn't mean temperature didn't affect him, he dived into the river without a second thought.**

**He swam as fast as he could, small muscular arms cutting through the choppy water. He kept his head above water, trying to keep the fox in his sight; but he could no longer see him.**

**Then he spotted the redhead further downstream. His body had gotten caught in some vines at the edge of the river. **

**He dove under. When he reached him, he attempted to tug his friend's body free of the vines. Unknowingly, he tugged on the fox's injured arm. **

**As he was pulled free, his eyes fluttered open and a weak pained sound came from him before he lost consciousness again. The fire demon's blood red eyes snapped to the kitsune's mouth.**

"**Kurama?"**

**He struggled to sit up, but Hiei pushed him back down. He had pulled both of them up on shore. "You need rest."**

"**Hiei… w-what happened?"**

"**You were injured. Since we're too far from your house, I'm taking you to mine."**

**He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were frozen shut. **

"**I-I'm… why is it so cold?"**

"**Do you have nay enemies?"**

"**Not that I know of."**

"**Well, obviously you have one now because they're the reason it's snowing in July."**

"**I-I…" he desperately fought to stay conscious. "I'm still mad at you."**

**Hiei shook his head.**

"**That's all you can say?"**

"**I'm still mad because you never apologized to me."**

"**Fine. I'll apologize now."**

**He took Kurama's injured arm, accidentally pulling too hard. The fox's eyes filled with tears, opening wide.**

"**Kurama, did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?"**

"**M-my… my arm."**

**Then Hiei realized that was the arm he'd pulled him out with.**

"**I'm sorry, Kurama."**

**He didn't get a response.**

"**Kurama?"**

"**S-sorry. It's hard to stay awake. I-I'm s-so…cold."**

**Hiei smacked his forehead. Hello! He was a fire demon.**

**He created a small fire in his palm and held it near Kurama.**

"**Is that better?"**

**But the kitsune had already fallen over unconscious.**

"**Kurama? Kurama!"**

**He picked him up again, hurrying to his house.**

"**Are you feeling any better?"**

**Kurama nodded.**

"**Yes, much better. Thank you."**

**He held a cup of hot tea in his hands. He was much warmer thanks to Hiei.**

"**I'm—**

"**Please don't say you're sorry again. You've been apologizing to me for the past four hours."**

**He grinned. "Five if you count the hour you were unconscious and when I undressed you."**

**Hiei hadn't realized how embarrassing his comment was.**

**Kurama blushed hotly, suddenly _very_ aware of his nakedness. He pulled the blanket up around himself. They were in Hiei's living room.**

**Hiei saw the small movement. So his fox was embarrassed, was he? He chuckled mentally.**

**The blush that tinted his rosy cheeks made him look so pure and innocent. He decided to mess with him.**

"**Kurama, I think it's time to clean your bandages. They're probably soaked through again. And you also need a bath. I'll help you with that."**

**Kurama stuttered. "I-I can take a bath by m-myself."**

**Hiei waved it way.**

"**No you can't. You can barely stand. You injured your leg as well as your arm. You'd most likely slip and fall."**

**Before he could utter another protest, he was swiftly picked up into Hiei's arms and carried ot the bath. It was already filled with hot water. He set him down.**

"**Well?"**

**He waited expectantly for Kurama to drop the blanket.**

'_**Calm down, Kurama. He doesn't love you. He made that perfectly clear. Just drop it and go in!"**_

**His body ignored his brain's command.**

"**Baby," Hiei snapped. The blanket was ripped form Kurama's hands, revealing every silky pale inch of the fox's alluring body.**

**He blushed a darker red as he saw how hungrily the fire demon gazed at him. He carefully stepped into the bath and sat down, leaning back, allowing the hot water to soothe his sore muscles. He moaned in pleasure.**

**The sound of Kurama moaning, naked, in a bathtub almost caused Hiei to lose control. He bit his lip. It was all he could do not to jump in the bath with the fox and claim him as his own.**

**Kurama could _smell_ the scent of Hiei's lust, blazing crimson eyes studying him intently. He opened his yes to look up at him.**

**He stood up, removing the bloody bandages slowly, soft hands moving across silky pale skin. Kurama stopped when he noticed Hiei's current problem. He sunk back down into the warm water, gesturing to the washcloth hanging on a towel rack.**

"**Well, start helping. My limbs aren't going to wash themselves."**

**The fire demon stared him down defiantly. He refused to be the first on to crack.**

**He grabbed the washcloth, rubbed some soap into it, and roughly started to scrub the fox's body. Ignoring the little sparks of electricity he felt when his naked finger touched hot slippery skin, he washed and scrubbed.**

**When he reached Kurama's thighs, he swallowed thickly. This might be a little more difficult.**

**He scrubbed along his inner and outer thighs, ignoring the now painfully hard erection he was getting. The material of his pants was light, and every time he pushed forward, his groin made contact with the cold linoleum of the tub, and made him even more sensitive.**

**The kitsune realized the poor demon's predicament and wanted to help. When Hiei started on Kurama's feet, the fox lunged forward and dragged the smaller demon into the bath with him.**

**Hiei's eyes snapped with anger, but his body responded immediately. He bucked against the redhead, now feeling the other's hardness. Purring seductively in the fire demon's ear, he whispered in a sexy, husky tone, "I think we should move this to the bedroom. Don't you agree?"**

**His eyes glazed over with lust and passion as he scooped the kitsune in his arms and carried him to his bedroom.**

**He slid the light black material past his hips, revealing milky white thighs and a very hard erection. Kurama removed his own pants, leaving only his black silk boxers to cover him. Those were quickly tossed carelessly to the floor as Hiei admiringly licked and sucked every heated inch of the fox's body, purposely avoiding where Kurama wanted his touch the most.**

**When his mouth finally reached his cock, and engulfed it completely, the fox purred, threading his long fingers through soft black strands. While Hiei sucked, Kurama gently massaged his scalp, kneading and soothing.**

"**Nnnn… Kurama."**

**Hiei wanted to torture Kurama, so he licked him where he was most sensitive: the juncture of his thighs, and Kurama bucked against his tongue, squirming and mewling.**

**He traced his tongue along the fox's body achingly slow. He lovingly adored every part of his lover's body. He worshipped him with his tongue and hands. He'd never made love with anyone like this; male of female, it was always just mating.**

**It was quick and rough, no intimacy or caring touches; always agitated, lustful groping. This time, he wanted to take it slow. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved Kurama. He loved everything about him. He loved his gracefulness, he loved his beauty. His dark fiery hair, his gentle but defiant emerald green eyes. He adored his kindness, his subtle strength and silent but deadly power.**

**He admired his intelligence, his unending knowledge; his untainted purity and innocence; there was nothing that marred his natural beauty.**

**He reverently kissed each brow. He brushed his lips against the fox's eyes, ears, nose, cheeks and mouth, feather light touches too soft to be called kisses.**

**Tilting Kurama's head back, he deepened the kiss, gently sliding his tongue along the inside of the hot slick cavern of his lover's mouth. He pulled away, looking into sparkling emeralds. He placed two fingers into Kurama's mouth. When they were coated with saliva, he inserted them into his entrance.**

**The fox hissed in pain. Hiei whispered soothing words to the struggling demon, exerting more pressure as he added another digit, stretching and widening Kurama. He moved them in and out slowly in a rhythmic motion.**

**Soon, the pain subsided and Kurama began bucking up towards his fingers. Hiei retracted his gingers, earning him a disappointed growl from his lover. He turned him onto his abck, positioning himself above Kurama.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Kurama nodded readily. He gave one good hard thrust. The fox demon cried out in pain and immense pleasure.**

"**I'll go slow," Hiei whispered, rather with difficulty. **

**Heat from Kurama's tight hole was driving him crazy. He inhaled and thrusted again, tentatively finding a steady rhythm. Gradually, Kurama adjusted to the feeling of Hiei inside him.**

**Soon, they were moving in unison, Hiei thrusting, Kurama moving up to meet him. Hiei moved his hands from the kitsune's hips and started playing with his nipples.**

**Kurama's breath hitched, a half strangled groan stopped in his throat. Hiei rolled them between his finger tips. He licked and nipped at one hardened rose bud, using his hand to caress the other, alternating back and forth for a while. Kurama moaned loudly, clawing at the smaller demon's back, gripping the sheets, searching for something to hold onto.**

**When Kurama had fully adjusted, Hiei moved faster, pumping harder each time inside of him. He clutched at Hiei's back, bolding on as he pounded into him.**

"**Unnngh… H-Hiei."**

**The fire demon wrapped deft fingers around Kurama's erection. He gasped, green eye widening. He stroked around the base, pumping him, moving up and down. Leaning over, he licked at the slit of the redhead's cock. He hissed, moaning, flicking his hips upward. Then Kurama felt Hiei engulf his whole cock in his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the base and tip, licking and biting; teasing his lover to the breaking point.**

**Kurama bucked up wildly, moaning Hiei's name. He gave one last hard thrust and he and Kurama came at the same time.**

"**Hiei--!"**

"**Kurama--!"**

**Many minutes passed before Hiei finally rolled off of Kurama. He lay besode him, stroking his smooth alabaster skin. "You ok?"**

**The fox demon grinned sleepily at him.**

"**Yep. That was the best sex I've had in my life."**

**Hiei raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling.**

"**Kurama, that was the _only _sex you've had in your life."**

**He giggled; not a girlish giggle, a deep, melodic sound.**

"**Well, it was still the best," he said, snuggling up to the smaller man, sighing contently.**

**A comfortable silence settled over the new lovers. The silvery moon rose high in the deep blue midnight sky. A deep soundless quiet surrounded the forest. A tranquility and serenity came over Hiei that he hadn't felt in a long time.**

**He nudged Kurama gently, noticing his breathing had become very deep and slow.**

"**Kurama?"**

**He saw that the fox had fallen asleep, his bare chest rising and falling. He smiled.**

**Tugging the sheets form underneath the redhead, he covered both he and Kurama with them, wrapping his arms protectively around the other demon.**

**He waited for a long time before he fell asleep. He wanted to gaze at his lover a while longer. He truly was beautiful. The light from the moon bathed his pale face in an ethereal glow. His red hair hung in his face, covering one side of it, and his amazing green eyes.**

**He brushed a few strands away, admiring his beauty.**

"**Goodnight, my beautiful fox," he whispered.**

**He kissed the top of his forehead, leaning over to turn off the beside lamp and got underneath the covers, finally completely at peace.**

(A/N: Whoohoo! Done with the second chapter! I swear, your first lemon can be tough. Please no flames. It's my first YYH fic. You know the drill: constructive criticism.)


	4. Sorry

Hi. This is waterfall tears. Look, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really lazy and tired all the time. Have no frickin' clue why. Anyways, I promise I'll update soon. Next Wednesday is the earliest. I've got midterms all week starting today. Really sorry. I'll try to update soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 3: Wrath of Hiei

Be True To Your Heart

Chapter 3: Armageddon: The Wrath of Hiei

Many hours before his lover rose, Hiei slipped away into the foggy morning to ask Genkai who had attacked Kurama.

"So Genkai, do you have any idea about who hurt Kurama?"

After listening to Hiei's explanation, Genkai suspected there was more than what he was telling her.

"So, you and Kurama are lovers now?"

For the first time since she'd known him, the old woman saw Hiei actually blush.

"Y-yes. But that's beside the point. Can you find out who attacked him with your spirit ball?"

Genkai nodded, in deep thought. Spirit ball was a new power she had aquired during her last visit to the spirit world.

It takes up all of her energy to use it; it takes a whole hour to make it work, and she has to be put in a trance by some strong herbal tea with a special ingredient.

It was a ball made purely of spiritual energy, a hazy neon purple, partially resembling a crystal ball that humans used. It had similar powers: to see the future. But it also could see into the past, hidden things no one knew about.

She drank her tea, and thirty seconds later she collapsed to the carpet, Hiei quickly catching her.

He lay her on the soft maroon couch, her head resting on a pillow. Her lips moved, but now words came out. She was speaking to the spirits.

Her eyes shot open, completely aqua blue.

The sphere of spiritual energy floated above her, bobbing gently up and down, like a tennis ball bobbing in a sea of waves.

An hour later, she awoke, sitting up slowly.

"Tired…so tired," she muttered, threading her fingers through graying pink hair.

"Genkai? What did you see?"

"Must…sleep," she mumbled, pushing against his chest.

He gently but forcefully kept her seated, for fear she might go into a coma. Falling asleep after using such a power could shut down a person's brain.

"Genkai, what did you see?" demanded Hiei.

She looked up into snapping red eyes.

"It was…Karasu."

His eyes widened.

"I should've known," he growled, clenching his fist in anger.

"H-Hiei—

"It's alright, Genkai. Rest now," he lay her back down, allowing her to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

He spotted the bastard down at the park, sitting on a bench feeding birds. The sight sickened Hiei. Like the demon would ever care for any living creature enough to feed it. His whole body became a giant flame. Trees lit up like dry kindling, helpless humans ran for their lives, screaming shouts of warning to others.

The fire demon stopped right behind Karasu. What Hiei didn't know was that by hurting Kurama, he had actually planned on getting he and Hiei together. But after that stunt, Karasu had lost all of his demonic powers. (A/N: I know that seems unlikely to happen, but work with me here.) He was still a demon, but helpless as a newborn. If Hiei had known this, maybe he wouldn't be about to kick his ass.

A cough from behind him startled the unsuspecting demon.

He jumped up, whipping around to stare, frightened, into the glaring crimson eyes of the half fire, half ice demon.

"Yamero!" he pleaded. "I don't have any—

"Urusei! Don't say any more!"

He was slammed into a tree with one swift kick, nearly breaking his back and snapping him in two.

"P-please… I did it to—'' he was thrown halfway across the park with a whip made of fire, leaving three black burn marks on his back. After a few minutes of this, the helpless demon's back was covered with slash burn marks, and was very much in pain. Real tears streamed down his face.

"At least face up to what you did and face me with pride, worthless demon," he snapped disgustedly.

When he got no reply, Karasu received a swift double kick to the ribs, promptly breaking a few of them.

He coughed up blood, holding his stomach and chest, not able to breathe. He actually had a heartbeat now, and he could feel the pulse in his throat racing, caused by fear. Hiei started to throw fireballs at Karasu, burning him badly.

"P-please, Hiei. Listen to me."

His fiery red eyes were cold ice-fire, like flames frozen in place.

He got another kick. Hiei began rapidly punching, kicking, and slapping the raven haired demon, making sure it was in vital places. This was the scene Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Aekaki, and Botan walked in on.

"Hiei? What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke yelled, levitating over before Hiei inflicted any more damage to Karasu. While Yusuke pried Hiei off the poor demon, and dragged him away, Botan, Keiko and Aekaki went to take care of Karasu.

Botan used her healing powers to soothe his pain. She could not fully make the wounds go away, but she did relinquish the pain.

His dark eyes opened, and he took pained, shallow breaths.

Aekaki had powers of her own, and kissed him on the lips, transferring her saliva with his. It held special medicine that healed his broken ribs and allowed him to breathe easier.

"Th-thank you," he whispered, before passing out in Botan's arms.

Hiei's anger took control and he was so mad, Yusuke had to resort to a childish way of stopping him: he had his hand on Hiei's head, while the enraged fire demon turned angry chibi, frantically flailing his arms and legs around.

Right after Botan transported Karasu to her house through a portal she had opened, Hiei went on a rampage.

No one was safe from his wrath (except for Kurama.)

It was basically a mini version of Armageddon. No one can escape the wrath of Hiei.

(A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter. Considering the fact I made you wait so long. Anyways, see you next chapter! )


	6. Chapter 4: A Kitsune's Love

Be True To Your Heart

Chapter 4: A Kitsune's Love

(A/N: I hope you don't think the title of the chapter sounds too corny; it was the best I could come up with. Anyways, here's the last chapter. And there will be a sequel. It's already typed up.)

Hiei leaned his head on the fox's shoulder, sighing in content. Kurama lovingly stroked his jet black hair streaked with white.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kurama frowned at this; his hand halted its motion. He moved to the far end of the bed, turning on his side and getting under the covers.

"What? What'd I do?"

"If you're not going to take our relationship seriously, I don't think we can be together."

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why not?"

He sighed in frustration.

"Hiei…do you love me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you!"

"Yeah, I know. But you never say it. I've always known, but… I just need some reassurance, ok?"

Hiei understood. He had treated his love lightly, and Kurama had been feeling a little insecure.

Scooching over, he pressed his naked frame to Kurama's.

"I love you, Kurama. I'm sorry if I never said it," he whispered, reaching for his lover.

The fox shrugged away from his touch.

"You don't trust my words?"

A round, perfect pearl like tear rolled down Kurama's cheek.

"I guess I'll have to show you."

And Hiei proceeded in showering his lover in gentle kisses, tongue delving deeper into the hot cavern of the fox's mouth.

As passion grew, the new couple moved on to bigger, _better_ things...

_Later that night, when the moon was full…_

Kurama panted, rolling away from an equally exhausted Hiei.

"So, do you believe me now?"

Kurama held up his index finger to his lips, doing a chibi "ponder moment", lips pouting like a fish's.

"Mmm… no."

Hiei growled playfully, lightly punching him in the shoulder. He was too tuckered out to do anything else.

He chuckled, kissing Hiei deeply, then pulling away.

No use getting lost in another whirlwind of passion.

"Of course I believe you."

"Just in case. I love you, Kurama. I honestly and truly love you… _both_ of you."

Kurama's eyes widened in fear and hope.

"Is it…you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? That's my child you're going to carry for the next nine months."

"Are you sure?"

Hiei held the fox tightly in his arms, lightly stroking his flat, smooth abdomen that would soon grow large from the weight of their child.

"Nothing could make me happier… although us getting married could be an added bonus."

Kurama glanced mischievously at him.

"Is that a proposal?"

Hiei smirked. "Yes, I believe so."

"Well then, I accept."

They shared a sweet, solitary kiss, promising much more to come.

(A/N: Well, that turned out differently than expected. Never thought I'd see the day I wrote mpreg. Weird. Anyways, there will be a sequel called 'Baby Days'… _if_ I get 10 reviews. That's reasonable, right? Whatever. R&R please! As always, constructive criticism.)


End file.
